The Beale legacy
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Sequel to Love is Blindness. Carol and David are enjoying wedded bliss away from Walford but David is still curious to know more about the Beales, his dad's family. With the return of an old face, David learns about the so called Beale Legacy but will it bring happiness or total misery? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 An old Face

David was lying in bed watching Carol sleeping after their earlier love making session. They had been married for six months and no longer lived in Walford but in Ilford. They knew that if they were going to have a successful marriage they would have to get away from the place which held so many memories of their past and it wasn't just their relationship but David's family history. The Beales for instance were a reason that David wanted to escape. Pete Beale was his father, a sixteen year old with high expectations who had given up all his hopes and dreams in order to marry Pat Harris. However Petes paternal skills were limited and eventually he left Pat due to her infidelity and set up a home with Kathy Hills. He became a better father to Ian and David never seen him again. For many years David had resented Pete for never been there for him or Simon though he know knew that Simon wasn't his son. However as time went by David realised that Pete had tried his best but simply hadn't been up to the task of being a father at such a young age though there was still resentment. It wasn't until David for acquainted with Pete's eldest brother Harry that David finally discovered several truths about his father. He still had Pete's last letter which always made him cry whenever he read it and he now had a photo of him on the mantelpeice. It had been six months since he last heard from Harry and he feared that Harry had passed away as he knew that Harry was living on borrowed time due to his alcoholism. David lay back against the pillows and cuddled up to Carol, happy that after over thirty years she was finally his wife.

"Fancy going to Brighton, Carol?", David asked over breakfast As Carol sat next to him caressing his hand. "Yeah, if you want but what for?", David shrugged,"I fancied treating you that's all." Carol kissed him then and sat on his knee. She was finally cancer free and she was finally Mrs Wicks. 2015 had started really well and now they had a nice house in Ilford away from the Trials and tribulations of Walford. She wrapped her legs around his waist and stroked his back, "Fancy a quickie?", She whispered into his ear and David gave her a suggestive smile. He watched as Carol took of her top and bra, displaying her full breasts to him, he leaned forward and sucked on her nipples, Carol let out a moan and felt her knickers go damp. She took of David's shirt and undid his belt watching his trousers fall on the floor. His erection was visible through his boxers and Carol quickly pulled them off too. David began kissing her neck as he pulled her skirt and knickers down in due succession, she ached for him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he pushed against the kitchen wall and began moving rhythmically. Carol moaned as her head lightly banged against the wall, she clawed his back as he moved more faster and harder. She grabbed his hair and lightly pulled it as her moans got louder and louder. "Oh God, David!" She yelled as she came feeling David empty his load into her womanhood which was leaking with her juices. David took several deep breaths and gently carried her to the table Where her clothes were lying. They got dressed and then David said, "Lets go to Brighton then"

Five hours later, Carol was lying in her bikini on Brighton beach while David admired her still slender body. He grabbed some sand and sprinkled it on her stomach. Carol let out a laugh and pulled David on top of her before they began kissing frantically. A passerby remarked, "God, it's like that scene from Here to Eternity." And David couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Carol onto her feet."Let's continue this back at the hotel." He whispered in her ear and they held hands and made their way to the hotel they had rented for the day.

Then a voice called out, "David!" David turned around and was amazed to see who it was.

Uncle Harry Beale.


	2. Chapter 2 Uncle Harry Returns

"Harry", David called back and ran over to Harry, embracing him tightly. Harry then embraced Carol who responded in an equally enthusiastic manner. "What are you doing here?", David asked, pleased that Harry looked a lot better. His hair was tidy, his clothes were clean and his teeth were a lot better than before. "I live here David. Have done for months. I told you, I'm an old man and I need to live my life." Harry remarked as he stood back to admire the January Sun which though not hot was still quite warm. "You here for the day then?" He asked and david nodded. "Here, come into this cafe." Harry suggested and Carol and David followed him puzzled.

After ordering coffees Harry sat with Carol and David and said brightly, "It's done me the world of good to see you again. I have a district nurse who comes to see me for times a week but all she does is nag." He added with disdain. "Six months it's been since we last spoke to you. How come you haven't phoned us to let us know how you were getting on?" David said and Harry took a sip of coffee before responding, "Alot has happened in the last six months, I can't begin to tell you. I'd have come to Walford but that place brings back to many memories for me." Carol quickly said, "Just as well you didn't come to Walford. We don't live there anymore, we live in Ilford, we moved there after the wedding." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Well I don't blame you. Ilford is a place where you can be yourself whereas Walford is full of Drama." Harry remarked as he took another sip of coffee. Then, like a bolt out of the blue, he said in a matter of fact voice, "Anyway, I'm glad I found you because I've got something to share with you." David looked at him with surprise, "What is it,Harry?", he asked, eager to know what secrets Harry possessed. Harry looked around the cafe. "I can't tell you here. Walls have ears." He whispered then he grabbed a napkin and a pen and was scribbling something down before passing it to Carol. "That's my address. Come over tomorrow night. My district nurse doesn't come on a Friday." He mumbled and David nodded, "we will." Then Harry got up, "I have to go now, she's round tonight and I have to clean the house before she comes. See you tomorrow." And he was gone.

When Carol and David got back to the car, David began to wonder what Harry's secret was and he wondered if he had something to do with the Beales. He hoped and prayed it was finding he wanted to discover.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beale Legacy

Thursday night came round quickly and Carol and David drove to Brighton. When they approached the adress that Harry had given them, Carol saw David hesitate and held his hand."Don't worry Darling. Whatever Harry has to tell us can't be that bad." She said as she kissed his cheek. He rang the doorbell and heard the muffled footsteps coming from inside. The door opened and Harry stood in front of them wearing a maroon coloured dressing gown, matching slippers and a smile." So you came then. Come on in and make yourself at home." He said brightly and they followed him inside. "Go in the living room. I'll make us a pot of tea!" Harry called from the kitchen,They went in the living room and was amazed at how clean the whole house was. David cast his attention to the mantelpiece which was covered in photos of the family. He saw that the middle photo was that of his dad smiling in front of the fruit and Veg stall with Kathy and Ian and David felt the familiar feeling of resentment rise inside him.

Harry came in the living room carrying a tray and seeing David looking at the photos smiled. "What a family we are eh?" ' He remarked with a chuckle as he put the tray on the end table. Carol laughed with him. Harry went over to the mantelpiece and grabbed the photo that David was looking at. "That stall behind your dad belonged to your grandad Albert Beale. Part of our family that was. When he died, Ronnie took over, I wasn't trusted. Then When Ronnie got sick, your dad took over. Looks no different now." "What did Ronnie die off?" David asked, "Heart ailment. The Beales have an history of heart problems. I've had five heart attacks in ten years, Kenny had one two years ago while I was visiting him and Your dad had one as well. Only thirty seven he was. All that bending, that's what it was. Overwork." Harry replied sadly, "Is that heridatary then?", David asked in a worried tone, Harry shrugged, "Not sure. I'd get tested if I were you. Anyway, I've got something to show you." He added enthusiastically as he sat with them. David and Carol got nearer as Harry produced something out of his dressing gown. It looked like a worn out folder. "What's that Harry?" Carol asked, intrigued by the contents. "This, Carol, is what my mum called The Beale Legacy." Harry responded proudly and David scoffed, "The Beale what?", "The Beale Legacy. You see when my dad was very ill, your grandma Lou took out an insurance policy because we all knew that he was dying. She saved all the money year by year and when she died, there was over a thousand pounds but it got lost. Until recently. I came across it before I left Walford after your wedding and I was going to tell you about it." Carol and David looked at each other, amazed at what they had discovered. "But there's a catch. This little legacy can only be accessed discreetly as there is a huge amount of money involved. I'd do it myself but then I'd draw attention what with my age. In mother's will she said the money can only be withdrawn if there is a special event coming up such as wedding or birth. That money would set you up for life. I can only give you the money if you have a special event but judging by your age I think that won't ever happen. I've only known one or two couples have a baby at the age you are. So it's my possession until the day I die then Kenny gets it." David rolled his eyes, "So basically unless Carol gets pregnant were not entitled to this Beale Legacy. Well it looks like you've got it till you die Harry." David said and Harry glanced at the clock. "I seriously wouldn't drive to Ilford at this time. It's nearly midnight. I've got a spare bedroom with a double and if you are going to get up to "funny business" then don't hesitate. I take sleeping tablets and they work straight away." Carol looked embarrassed but David felt well up for fun. Harry downed his tea, "I'll see you in the morning." And he went upstairs. Carol and David followed him up.

"Ooooh David. Ooooh." Carol moaned as she felt David's tongue between her legs, he was licking away at her as if his life depended on it. Carol thrashed her head about, enjoying the sensation. When he finished he entered her expertly and trust in and out trying the keep the creaking to the limit in case Harry heard them. Carol gripped the sheets and met up with his movements. At last they moaned together as David emptied his seed into her private area. David lay beside her, breathing hard and Carol rested her head on his chest. "Do you think what Harry said was true?", She asked, "I'm just amazed that he kept that Beale Legacy to himself for so long. It's stupid to think that Lou Beale only wanted the money to be given away to someone who was pregnant or getting married. It's bloody stupid." He mumbled as he felt tiredness overcome him. Carol fell asleep and David followed her, still wondering about the Beale Legacy.


	4. Chapter 4 Is he or isnt he?

Carol and David returned to Ilford the following morning with Harry promising that he will visit them when he can. No sooner did they get through the door did David push Carol against the wall and passionately kiss her, his hands slowly moving up her thighs, "I love you Mrs Wicks." He mumbled while kissing her neck, Carol giggled, her beautiful face radiant with her smile. "Someone is eager eh?", She whispered, David nodded, "You are so sexy Carol. Your body is amazing, your hair now it's grown back is lovely and thick and your face is so beautiful I could stare at you all day." David said lovingly as his hands grabbed at her breasts, kneading them gently through the fabric of her top, "Well your so gorgeous David. Your body is so beautiful, your face is so handsome and you always make me scream." Carol whispered seductively before kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently reached down and slowly pulled her knickers down. She then reached for his belt and buckled it. His boxers were wet with precum and Carol pulled them down exposing his erection."Take me David." She whispered and David pushed her against the wall and held her as she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as he entered her giving gentle but firm thrusts as she held on to him. "You hold onto me Carol." David groaned as he moved, Carol was moaning loudly and she grabbed his hair kissing him passionately, "I love you." She moaned as she felt her orgasm overtaking her and soon David groaned deeply, blasting his load into her. He held her for a few minutes then he put her down. "Enjoy that babe?", he said And Carol nodded.

A few days later,Carol was washing up when Harry's words came into her mind. Lou Beales inheritance could only be intered by someone who was expecting a baby or getting married. She also noticed how she and David were making love more often nowadays and Carol began to suspect that he was trying to get her pregnant in order to get the inheritance. She tried to put this out of her mind but it wouldn't go away. When he came in the kitchen, Carol spoke, "David. Can I ask you something?", David nodded, "You know you can ask me anything." He responded, watching her movements. Better come out and say it. "Are you trying to get me pregnant?", She asked and David started laughing, "Get you pregnant? So we can have the inheritance? No I'm not Carol, we've got enough money and besides if I wanted a baby we would have discussed it." He said through his laughter, Carol sat at the table and said seriously, "But if I ever were to get pregnant, how would you react?", David looked at her for a few minutes, trying to think of how to respond. Then he took her hands in his own, "I'll admit Carol. I'd have the shock of my life if you got pregnant. We're to old to be parents again and we have grandchildren but if you did I'd stand by you no matter what. Plus it would give me another chance of parenthood. But it probably won't ever happen so I wouldn't worry yourself." He said, his voice full of love. He kissed her then and she sat on his knee, cuddling him. Carol lost herself in his embrace. It was stupid to think that she could get pregnant at her age but was there still a chance she could?


	5. Chapter 5 Carols Discovery

A few weeks later, David awoke to the sound of Carol heaving into the toilet and was really worried. He began fearing that her cancer had returned and immediately went outside the bathroom waiting for her. When she finished she stepped outside and was startled to see David standing there."What are you doing out here?", She asked, "Why don't you go to a Doctor Carol?", David requested gently pulling Carol by the arm towards the stairs but Carol stayed rooted to the spot, "I don't need to see the Doctor, it's probably food poisoning from the food at the cafe. I'll be fine." Carol insisted then she went into their bedroom and shut the door.

Panic was mounting up inside her as she got dressed. She had been sick three days in a row and she knew it wasn't food poisoning. She couldn't be pregnant could she? She was fifty two years old and had suffered breast cancer. But the theory was refusing to go away so she had to get her suspicions either confirmed or rebuffed. She went downstairs and grabbed her new black woollen coat and was heading out when David said, "You going to the Doctor?" Carol nodded and he went to get his coat but Carol shook her head, "I don't need you to come with me. I'm fine. Just wait till Harry arrives." She kissed and cuddled him and headed out but she wasn't going to the doctor. She was going to the chemist.

Harry arrived on Carol and David's doorstep a few minutes later holding what looked like a small suitcase. "Hello David, Carol not in?", he asked looking around, "No she's at the doctors. She was sick this morning." Harry didn't respond. Instead he followed David into the kitchen, placing the suitcase onto the table. "What's in the suitcase Harry?" David asked as he prepared a pot of tea. Harry grinned, "This is part two of the Beale Legacy my boy." Harry remarked as he opened the suitcase taking out a bunch of letters and selecting the first one from the top, "This is a note that Pete wrote to Den Watts when he found out you were on the way." Harry said as he passed the note to David who looked at it with interest. "Can't I have the others?" He asked reaching for the case, Harry batted his hand away. "You will get the rest gradually but I want you to analyse your dad's story bit by bit so you can get to know him as it were." Harry said closing the case just as Carol came in, terror underneath her welcoming smile.

David lay in bed that night reading the note.

Den

It's horrible. I don't know what to do. Mum will murder me if she finds out. Pats in the club and its mine, I'm only sixteen. I want to do things with my life. Help me out yeah?

Pete

David read the letter again and again, feeling sorry for the sixteen year old Pete Beale. He himself had gone through the same situation and it amazed him reading about a more vulnerable side to Pete that he never heard off before. Judging by the photos he seemed like a cheerful and happy go lucky man but this note showed otherwise.

Carol came into the bedroom and sat in front of the vanity mirror brushing her hair. She took a deep breath then said seriously, "David, I've got something to tell you." She then turned around and David looked up, "What's the matter darling?", he asked, he was worried now and it showed. Carol took another deep breath then quietly but loud enough for David to hear, she said

"I'm Pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6 Harrys brush with danger

David stared at Carol for a few moments then said in a low voice, "Eh? What do you mean your pregnant?", Carol felt annoyance overcome her, "I mean, you've got what you wanted. I'm Pregnant. I'm six weeks gone, I took a test and it showed the same result." She said in a matter of fact tone and she chucked the test at David who looked at it with complete disbelief. "Carol, I swear I didn't know that this was going to happen. Honestly." He stammered. Carol sat on the bed, "You do realise that when Harry finds out, he's going to think we planned this, don't you?" She said seriously and David nodded. "Do you want the baby?" He asked, taking her hand. Carol shrugged, "I don't know, I'm so confused. It's a whole new family start for us. I want the child but I'm worried we will be prejudiced for having a child so late in life. What do you want?" She added, looking into his eyes, "I don't know what I want at this moment in time." He answered honestly and Carol nodded feeling tears coming to her eyes. She got into bed with him and rested her head on his chest, torn about what to do with her predicament.

Harry was visiting Albert Square, casting his mind to all those years ago when his parents were alive and everything was all right but once Albert died that's when the Beales lives turned upside down, Harry started his drinking, Kenny began rebelling and Pete landed himself in trouble aged only sixteen. Pete, the only one out of them all to have any potential. The potential to do well for himself with his looks and brains but he threw it all away in favour of Pat Harris of all people. Harry liked coming back to Walford sometimes visiting the graves of those who had passed away and seeing what had changed and what hadn't. He was walking through the alleyway when he saw a figure approach him.

"Alright? Got any money mate?" The voice sounded familiar somehow, it was a cockney accent and Harry knew he heard that voice before. "No money, I'm afraid. I'm only visiting." He said politely keeping firm grip on the suitcase which had another of Pete's notes among other things. "Now come on, hand over some money, you old bastard and no one will get hurt!" The man said nastily as he delivered several blows to Harry's head. When Harry tried to shout for help, the man covered his mouth, "You know something. You like old Reg Cox, you may know him. He put up a fight and look what happened to that skanky old fucker!" The man yelled menacingly then Harry stamped on his foot, grabbed the suitcase and legged it up Bridge street. He felt dizzy as he approached the railings, the square was spinning. He felt pain in his head and his chest as he plummeted to the ground.

"H H Help M M Me..." He said faintly as he began losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was someone phoning for an ambulance.

Harry's vision became more clearer by the second and he smiled weakly as he saw Carol and David standing by his bedside, their worried faces becoming more relaxed as they saw him awaken. "Carol, David, Where am I?", he asked faintly. David sat beside him and took his hand, "Your in hospital Harry. Someone attacked and you had a heart attack because of it." He explained and Harry quickly began looking around the room, "Where's the suitcase?", he asked panic stricken, Carol grabbed the suitcase from the floor and passed it to Harry, "Do you know who attacked you?", Carol asked, looking at the cuts and bruises on his head and face. Harry shook his head, "It was pitch black. The voice did sound familiar though. But I can't remember where I heard it." Harry then opened the suitcase and passed another note to David. "Me and your dad did a couple of jobs for someone back in 1965. Money was tight. Your dad wanted to prove himself to Pat so he got involved with me. Well it went wrong and Pete and I never properly corresponded after that." Harry added sadly. Carol then went to say that she was pregnant when the nurse came in and told them that Harry Needed rest.

Once home, David took the note into the kitchen and smoothed it out.

Harry

He wants to see us tonight. Wonder what he wants? I need the money Harry. I need to show Pat that I'm capable of providing for David. He's my little man is David. He can be a handful at times but nothing I can't handle. And he is a handsome bugger an all. Takes after his dad. Haha.

See you tonight

Pete

David read the letter carefully and wondered where it all went wrong. He realised it had something to do with Harry and he made a mental note to himself to ask him the next time he saw him. Carol sat on his knee, "What are you thinking about?", She asked as she put her arms around his neck,"Nothing much. So are we keeping the baby?", he asked and Carol hesitated then she slowly nodded. "I want a wicksy baby like Bianca." She said lovingly as she and David kissed passionately.


	7. Chapter 7 A Past Long forgotten

1965

"Come on, Harry. Johnny said we have to meet him at the Cobra club." Pete Beales voice was full of fear and excitement as he and Harry walked along bridge street. Pete had started working for Johnny Allen for three months and he was yet to be paid. Pat had recommended him to Johnny which gave him the belief that she at least had faith in him, if nothing else. Pete who had just turned twenty was a good looking bloke with dark brown hair and a body that looked so strong it was almost ripped. He was carrying something over his shoulder and Harry guessed correctly that it was what Johnny had asked for. They entered the cobra club ignoring the jibes of Reg Cox who was staggering along the street shouting "Oi Barrow Boy, gonna get your stall open or what?", "Drunken bastard." Harry muttered to Pete who laughed loudly. They were guided across to Johnnys office by an attractive red headed woman who Harry was admiring with lust, feeling the first signs of an erection in his trousers. At last Pete knocked on the door and the two brothers walked in. Johnny Allen was no much older than Pete and was a Don in the eyes of those around him. He also was a successful boxer winning several matches. "You got what I asked you?", He asked, lighting his cigar, Pete nodded and passed the package and Johnny opened it but kept it away from Harry and Pete. Then he stored it away and sat at his desk. After a while, Pete said, "Erm Mr Allen, about my pay..." Johnny laughed, "Do you honestly think I'm going to pay you two tossers?" Pete and Harry were stunned, "But we've been working for you for three months and we've still not been paid." Pete said in a low voice, Johnny smirked, "I was gonna pay you until your brother here made a comment about my business. And this was will be the last job you will do for me. Your sacked the pair of you! Now piss off!" He yelled and Pete and Harry left quickly. An hour later Pat gave Pete a right mouthful, "You've been sacked?! For God's sake Pete you had a good job there! Pete Beale, Your useless with a capital U!" Pat thundered and three teal old David became scared. Pete picked him up and held him, "It's ok mate. Daddy will get a job just you wait and see." Pete said soothingly...

Present day

Harry awoke from the dream he was having and felt tears run down his face. He had been dreaming about Pete and their disastrous encounter with Johnny Allen. That bastard ripped apart and he ripped them apart too. Pete blamed Harry for the way things had turned out and as a result their relationship suffered and when Harry left Walford in the late 1960s Pete didn't go and see him. Harry felt a fool for what he had done to Pete and now there was no chance to make amends. There was a knock at the door. Harry slowly got up to answer it, if it was that woman again, he was going to flip his lid. It wasn't. It was David. "Alright David?" He said pleasantly parting the way so that David went in. David went into the living room, "How are you feeling Uncle Harry?", David asked as they sat down, Harry shrugged, "I'm alright. I was just nodding off. My district nurse is supposed to b visiting me today but I might complain. All she does is winge. Anyway where's Carol?", he asked suddenly realising that she wasn't there. David took a deep breath, "That's another reason why I have come. I've got something to tell you." Harry leaned forward before David said quickly, "Carol and I are having a baby." Harry stared at him in utter disbelief, "No, she can't be pregnant. Are you sure?" David nodded, "Yeah, she's done the test and the doctors confirmed it. She'll have the baby in the middle of September." Harry looked at him and then gave a smile, "Well that's good news. I was worried I would have to give the inheritance to Kenny. He's always on about it. I'll give it You when the baby is born. Anyway I want to show you something." He produced another of Pete's letters and passed it to David. "Pete wrote this to mom when Pat took you and Simon away. Broke his heart." David looked at the note and decided to read it.

Mum

The boys have gone. Pats took them the Rhomford and I don't know why. Probably it's got something to do with that nutter she married. I need to know what to do Mum. I'm worried I'll never see them again. Kathy's told me to take legal action but I ain't got a strong case. What will I do?

Pete

David felt tears forming but blinked them away. Poor Pete. He must have been gutted when he and Simon went away with Pat after Carols Brother Derek threatened them after Carol got pregnant with Bianca. It saddened him to think that he would never have the chance to put things right now.

Carol was in the kitchen when David got home, two months had gone by since she had told him she was pregnant and she had her scan earlier that day and she wanted to keep the sex of the baby a surprise. David had barely got through the door when Carol pulled him into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, excitement overcoming her. "What's up Carol?", he asked as Carol struggled to get her words out then she blurted out

"It's twins!" She yelled excitedly and David lifted her up and hugged her happily. Two babies for their old age. He couldn't believe it. After he and Carol made love that night, he held her in his arms and gently stroked her belly which was becoming a bump and felt stiff. He was determined to be the best father he could and it was vow he was determined not to break.


	8. Chapter 8 Harrys attacker revealed

Months went by and bit by bit David began peicing the story of Pete Beale and his eventful life that came to a tragic end, Carols pregnancy was progressing well and David was excited about the fact that two new additions were going to join them.

July arrived and David and Carol decided to return to Walford to see their family. Harry came as well and once they arrived, Sonya was there with Rebecca and Tina, she smiled when she saw them and hugged her mother, "Alright mum, hi David." She said merrily as Rebecca hugged her nana. Then she spotted Harry, "Whose this?", She asked curiously, David quickly responded, "This is my uncle Harry." Harry smiled at Sonya and shook her hand but Rebecca was reluctant, she had always been told never to communicate with strangers. Sonya patted Carols stomach, "How are the twins?" She asked and Carol smiled, "Kicking away for England. I've never carried twins before, I feel quite heavy." David smiled lovingly. "You look gorgeous Carol." He said and she kissed him. Harry rolled his eyes then saw someone lurking around the alleyway. He blinked and the figure but he knew it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Later that night, Sonya invited Carol, David and Harry over for dinner. Sonya and Carol began discussing birthing plans so Harry and David decided to excuse themselves and go for a walk. "This place takes me back a long way. My family lived up there." Harry pointed at a house behind the market, "Ian lives there with his family now,Pauline left it him." David said with a hint of envy in his voice. The two men walked further up the street, memories flooding their minds. "I wish I had settled down and found someone. I came close to in 1964 but it turned she was married and children already. She also had a mouth like a motor as well." Harry added causing David to laugh. They were about to go into the shop when a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Harry around the mouth. "Harry!" David yelled in a panic ridden voice. Another gloved hand grabbed David by his coat and was pulling him towards the alleyway. David tried to pull back but received a whack across the head which sent him onto the floor after which Harry joined him...

When the two men woke up, everywhere was dimly lit and was unfamiliar to both of them. Then they heard footsteps coming behind them and were hoisted onto their feet. "Ello Ello remember me?", the voice snarled and from the dark shadows, the figure became more visible and David's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Nick Cotton.

"You! I thought you was dead!", David yelled, his vision still unfocused. Nick gave a nasty laugh, "Well you thought wrong didn't you?" He snarled as he advanced towards them. Harry took a proper good luck at Nick and then exclaimed, "It was you. You attacked me some months ago. I recognise your voice." Nick smirked, "Yeah. I'm surprised you can run that fast for a bloke of your age." He turned to David. "How's your mum? Oh I forget, she's six feet under just like Pete potato. I see you've started grieving for the blessed barrow boy. Tell me when you find the killers, I'll treat them to a drink." He said nastily and David lunged at him but Harry pulled him back. "What do you want Nick?" Harry asked, his voice trembling. Nick grabbed a fag and drew on it, "What I want is that beale legacy you've got stashed away somewhere. Now where is it?", he snarled seizing Harry by the scruff of the neck David grabbed Nick and tried to pull him of Harry but ended being thrown on the floor. "Look at the great David Wicks. Son of fat pat and Pete the barrow boy. Look at you. Your nothing." He sneered as he tried to plunge his boot in David's face, "I feel really sorry for Dot. Having to put up with a son like you." Harry said in utter disbelief. "Ma doesn't even know I'm alive. She still thinks I'm six feet under." Nick said menacingly before he grabbed a candle holder. "I'm not a perfect son Nick but I didn't try to kill my mother." David shouted. Enraged Nick went to whack david over the head with the candle holder when Carol came behind him and hit him over the head with a heavy bible. Nick was out cold. David ran to Carol and hugged her. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you came." David whispered as her caressed carols stomach. Carol kissed him longingly and lovingly. "I love you David. Now let's go home. To Ilford." She whispered Harry smiled at the lovely sight before he grinned when he heard the police sirens blaring. They got in the car just as Nick was led away in a police car, Sonya and Rebecca waved them off.


	9. Chapter 9 Two Bundles of Joy

By Carols third trimester she was so big that David didn't allow her to leave the house unattended and he always massaged her ankles and her back after they ached so much carrying two babies.

Carol was lying on the double bed with David lying beside her stroking her belly and kissing it. "My two little angels." He whispered as his hand felt along the bump then one of them kicked, "Awww they kicked." Carol said lovingly then she felt another kick, "I think their fighting for room in the womb." David remarked with a chuckle and Carol laughed. Then the front door started knocking and David went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello Harry, got some more letters for me?" David said as Harry followed him into the living room, Harry sat himself at the table and was about to open th suitcase when Carol yelled, "David!" David and Harry ran upstairs where they found Carol lying on the floor. The carpet was soaked and Carol was wailing. "My waters have broken David!", she shouted as she began panting. David stayed by her side while Harry looked clueless. "Harry, go and start my car! Now!" David shouted impatiently and Harry almost ran downstairs. Once Harry had signalled that he had started the ignition, David practically carried Carol downstairs into the car.

"Arghhh. David I think the babies are coming!" Carol screamed in the back seat and Harry realised that she was right, "David you will have to stop the car, I think the first one is about to come out!", Harry called in a panicked voice. David parked the car on the side of the road and got in the back seat, "Its alright Carol, I'm here. Just take deep breaths." David said soothingly as Carol grabbed his hand and panted then she pushed and the first baby slipped into the world into Harry's hands. The baby began to cry loudly and Carol cried with joy as did David. "This one's a girl." Harry said proudly and he placed her in David's arms. "Hello sweetheart. I'm your daddy." David said through his happy tears. Suddenly Carol began screaming in pain again and Harry checked to see what was going on. "I think this one will make a quick entrance as well. Push Carol!", Harry instructed then Carol pushed, getting the head out. David took hold of one of her hands while keeping hold of his new born daughter. "One last push Carol. Push!", Harry instructed and Carol pushed again bringing the other baby into the world. "You've got a boy this time!", Harry said with pride as he cleaned the baby using his jumper. The babies both began crying as the baby boy was placed in Carols arms. David and Carol looked at their new born twins ans kissed each other, murmuring words of love to each other and their babies while Harry became tearful at the wonderful sight.

At the hospital, David was holding his son while Carol bottle Fed their daughter. They weren't sure what they were going to call them yet but they were enjoying the moments they were spending with them."Never thought we would be parents in our old age, did you?", Carol remarked as she winded her daughter. David shook his head, "No but I'm so glad that their here." David said affectionately as he lay his son against his chest. Harry came in then carrying some flowers for Carol, "aww thanks for them Harry." Carol said as she kissed his cheek. "Have the rest of the family been to visit?", he asked as he sat down. David shook his head, "Not yet." Harry nodded then Carol passed the baby girl to Harry who flushed with pride, "Their lovely. Both of them. You deserve a second chance to be a father David." Harry remarked fondly as he cradled the little girl sending her to sleep. David and Carol looked at each other and smiled, happy to have found security and happiness in the form of the two bundles of joy Carol had delivered two hours ago.


	10. Chapter 10 A Whole New Family Start

Four weeks later, Carol was in the bath while David was feeding the twins. The baby girl was called Jessica and the baby boy was called Charlie. Jessica was more boisterous of the two which made David joke that she took after her mother and Charlie loved being the centre of attention and cried whenever he was put down. When Carol got out the bath, one of the babies began to cry loudly. "Which one is crying, David?" She called as she went into the bedroom. David was holding Charlie who was bawling his head off, "this little monster here. David remarked with a chuckle as he began rocking him softly. "Pass him here." Carol said and David passed him over. Carol loosened her bathrobe and Charlie sucked on her breast, "Are you able to do that?", David asked as Charlie suckled hungrily, Carol nodded, "Yeah, spoke with the doctor. She said it was ok." She said softly as she held Charlie's hand. David then picked up Jessica who was awake. "I'll give Jessica a bath. Harry's coming in an you both want to be clean for great uncle Harry, don't you?", he added to Jessica and Charlie in a cute baby voice. After Charlie was winded and full up, Carol lay him in his bassinet and went downstairs.

When David followed half an hour later, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "Oh, someone is very eager to seal the deal?", Carol said in a low seductive voice as she turned around and began kissing his neck which she knew drove him crazy. He lifted her onto the table and went to remove her clothes when the doorbell rang. "It's Harry." David mumbled as he went to the door.

"Hello New father. How's the twins?", Harry asked cheerfully as he carried the suitcase into the kitchen. "Smashing. Charlie's asleep and Jessica has had a bath." David said proudly. Harry grinned, then opened the suitcase. "This is the last of Pete's and Simon had one as well." He said sadly as he passed the letter over to David. Carol then came in with Jessica who was dressed in a pink sleeping suit. "Someone wants to say hello." She said softly as she passed Jessica over to Harry."She's very pretty Carol. I bet Charlie is handsome fella." Harry beamed as Jessica wriggled in his arms. "He is. Jessica is going to be dark haired whereas Charlie is going to be a blonde." David said in a proud voice. Harry nodded then he spoke to Jessica, "Hello Jessica. God I wish your grandad Pete was here. He would have loved his granddaughters and grandsons." He kissed the top of her tufty black hair and passed her back to Carol. He got up and was about to leave when David called "Don't you want to see Charlie?", Harry said, "But he's asleep." "You can still see him though. Come on.", Harry followed David upstairs and into the nursery where Charlie was sleeping. Harry leant over the cot and stroked the baby's head which had pale blonde strands. "I think this one is going to be trouble. He hates not being held." David remarked fondly as the baby slept on, making cute sounds as he slept. "They will soon be fighting for attention. Pauline and Pete always competed for our mother and fathers attention." Harry replied. Then Harry said, "I have to go. The district nurse will be coming soon. Bye David." He hugged David to him, "Thanks for everything." David replied. Then Harry quickly opened the suitcase. Inside was a huge wad of money stashed away in a plastic bag."Withdrawed the Beale Legacy for you. There's enough to keep the little ones provided for for life." Harry said as he passed the money to David. The two men hugged again and Harry left.

That night while Carol was feeding the twins in bed, David began reading Pete's letter to him

Dear David

I am so sorry I was never there for you when you was growing up. I was so young when you arrived that I felt I couldn't cope with a child but I did love you. You may not think I didn't but I did. I love you and I love Simon. I tried to provide for you that's why I started working for Johnny Allen, me and Harry did odd jobs for him but he wouldn't pay us. Nothing I did was right in your mum's eyes. I hope wherever you am that your happy and doing what you want to do. I love you David, you were my first born child and I loved you and still do.

Take care

Lots of Love

Pete

David began to cry as he read the letter and Carol gently lay the twins on the bed and went to David who sobbed into her. "Oh Carol, I really wished I had known him but it's too late." He sobbed and the babies both began to cry. David wiped his eyes and picked up Charlie who was nearest, "Sorry for scaring you. Daddy was a bit upset that's all. It's ok." He said softly as Charlie rested against his chest, calming down. Carol held Jessica as David got into bed with her. He stroked Jessica's head and kissed Carol softly. Carol kissed Charlie's head as he slept. As they settled into sleep, David was proud of his new life with Carol as his wife and two beautiful twins as well as their first child Bianca, her kids and Carols other kids and also had Harry now who would become a frequent visitor. This was their life and they were happy.

The End.


End file.
